Snow!
by Cles
Summary: Roy and Riza are trapped in Central Headquarters after a big snowstorm. What else do I have to say? Review, if you think it's good enough. If you give me a mean review and don't explain it, I'll eat the review. Yum...
1. Cold

Yay, new fic time! I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I thought it would be good to get it out of my head. I plan on giving it as much love and attention as I give my other fic : )

crap... I should be doing my math homework right now... But I'm a writer heart and soul, it makes me happy... Math and I don't get along so I'm gonna work on this! Unng... evil math...

---------------

Upon hearing her screeching alarm clock, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye shoved her nose deep into her fluffy pillow. Normally, Riza would have jumped right out of bed and gone to work without any complaints, but today she would make an exception. Her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang, had left Central Headquarters early yesterday without saying a word to anyone. And, of corse, he had left behind a huge pile of paperwork that needed to be completed by the next morning. Not being the kind of person who avoids work, Riza stayed at the office almost all night to finish his work because she knew that he would be reprimanded if it were not complete. But, knowing fully well where the Colonel had gone made it all the more painful for Riza to help him. "Stupid, flirtatious man...," she muttered as she rolled out of bed.

Still half asleep, Riza stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She yawned and walked under the showerhead fully clothed.Riza cursed under her breath and stripped the wet pajamas off of her body. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom, dried herself off, and put on her uniform. She ate a quick breakfast and gradually broke out of her sleep deprived state. She clapped her hands and called out to her dog. "Come Hayate, let's go to work..."

--------- A couple hours later-------------

Central City was covered in a thick blanket of snow as Roy walked to Headquarters that morning. 'Damn cold weather," he mumbled while shoving his hands into his pockets. A car sped past Mustang and splattered him with a load of brown slush. "Thanks a lot, jackass!" yelled Roy as he resisted the urge to pull out his ignition gloves. He sighed and walked up the steps to Central Headquarters.

----

Riza stood up and saluted Roy as he opened the door to the office that they shared. "At ease, Lieutenant... Why are you giving me that look?" She walked up to him and shook her head chideingly.

"You're soaked, sir. You'll catch a cold if you don't change out of those clothes..." Riza blushed after she realized what she had said. She pealed off his trench coat and went over to the closet to look for his spare uniform. "I found it!" She proclaimed happily after several minutes of searching.

While Roy stood shivering in the middle of his office, his eyes hovered over the Lieutenant. She was always doing her best to help him. A tinge of guilt filled his heart so his eyes drifted over to his desk. "Hawkeye," he said blinking, "didn't I leave paperwork on my desk yesterday?" Riza nodded as she stood up with his uniform.

"Yes, sir," she replied handing the bundle to him.

"Where did it go?" Riza looked at him with her bright amber eyes and folded her arms behind her back.

"I did it. I hope you enjoyed your date," she said without a hint of bitterness. He sighed, took a step forward and put a hand on Riza's shoulder.

"Hawkeye, you push yourself way too ha- har- achoo!" Roy sneezed right on Riza's face. His jaw snapped shut as Riza slowly closed her eyes. She drew a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to Roy. He took it and surprised Riza when he began to wipe off her face. "Sorry...," he whispered.

"It's alright, sir. It was an accident, " she said without emotion as she sat down at her desk. Roy looked at her, unsure of what to do. "I said that I'm not angry, just go change your clothes sir..." Roy nodded and walked out of the office sullenly. _'Why can't I ever act suave and charming when I'm alone with her? I have no problem doing that in front of other women. She's just... different... And she did all of that work for me when she could have just watched me fry. She does so much, but she's never even asked for a raise. Lord knows that Riza- I mean Hawkeye - has save my ass a million times since Ishbal. What did I do to gained her eternal trust?"_

_------- _

It's getting late, I need to study for a math test tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this, I want to make this fic nice and fluffy. Haha! Eat, breath and sleep the Royai fluff! (Giggles insanely) Let me know if you want me to continue this fic, or I'll delete it's sorry ass!


	2. Three little words and a bowl of soup

Do- do-doo-do- doo... Hi, hi! I was babysitting my 5yr old cousin for six hours today .'Natalie, let's g play a game! Natalie I'm board!' So, little Sarah inspired this chapter. The idea hit me in the middle of a game of hide and seek.

------------------------

The office in Central was quiet for the remainder of that morning. The only thing each person could think of was to get home and grab a scalding cup of hot chocolate. Each military officer was eagerly getting their work out of the way... everyone accept Colonel Mustang. Roy stared at the little girl that was having the time of her life crawling around on his desk pretending to be a lion. Gracia Hughes had stopped by his office after he changed clothes and pleaded that he take Elysia for the afternoon. Apparently, Gracia's mother was ill and needed to be taken care of, but her apartment complex did not allow children inside of it. Of corse, Roy said yes. How could he refuse his best friend's widow?

--

Elysia let out a loud whine and stared at him with pleading eyes. "I'm board Uncle Roy!"

"I know, I know, but Uncle Roy has a lot of work to do...," his gaze shifted to Hawkeye, who was reading a book. "But Aunt Riza is all done her work! I'm sure you and her would have a lot of fun!" The toddler's eyes lit up and she tuned to Hawkeye. Riza, who had only been half listening to their conversation, met Elysia's stare. The girl hopped off of Mustangs's desk and skipped over to where Riza sat. Riza stood and looked at Roy as he gave her a 'take care of this or I'll make it an order,' grin. Riza sighed unnoticeably and smiled brightly at Elysia as she bent down on one knee.

"I would be happy to play with you." Elysia squealed and hugged Riza. Her face smashed into Riza's chest and she almost yelled in surprise. Elysia swung her still buried face back and forth against Riza's chest oblivious to how uncomfortable she felt. Roy laughed inaudibly, though he was a bit jealous that the girl could put her face between Riza's breasts and not have her head shot off.

"Auntie Riza, you smell really good, just life flowers!" Riza muttered a quick thank you and stood up with Elysia still clinging to her. The girl slid down and snaked her tiny arms around one of Riza's legs. Riza pat Elysia on her head and she squeezed tighter. At this point, Mustang couldn't help the few snickers that escaped his mouth. Riza gave him a death glare, but smiled as she crossed the room to his desk. Riza whispered something to Elysia and flung her arms around Roy's neck. As soon as Elysia let go of her, Riza jumped away and watched the startled Colonel try to pry the girl off of him.

"What the hell did you say to her!" he said in an angry whisper. Riza smiled and walked over to the door.

"I don't think Uncle Roy is sad anymore, Elysia. Let's go get some lunch." The little girl nodded eagerly and bounded over to Riza. They left and Roy sat back down at his desk. He picked up a pen and tapped it on the desk a few times. _'I'm going to owe the Lieutenant a big favor by the end of today...' _

----------

Elysia cried out loudly after Riza handed her a bowl of soup in the mess hall. "It's too hot!" she complained trading it from hand to hand as the walked to an empty table. She put it on the table top and blew on her hands in a panic. Riza chuckled softly and took a sip of her soup. They ate in silence for several minutes until Elysia dropped her spoon under the table. "I'll get it," she said cheerily. She crouched under the table and found the spoon. When Elysia tried to stand, her head collided with the underside of the table and the whole top lifted up. Riza's soup landed promptly on her lap, drenching her uniform with the hot liquid. She cursed under her breath and went under the table to retrieve the sobbing little girl.

"Shhh, it's okay...," cooed Riza as she picked up Elysia. She rocked Elysia in her arms until she stopped crying and carried her to the bathroom. Everyone in the mess hall at that moment would have sworn that Elysia was the Lieutenant's daughter. That is, if they hadn't each been subjected to the torture of Maes Hughes's pictures before he was murdered.

----

Roy yawned and stretched at his desk. For several hours now, he had _actually_ been doing his work. Granted, he still had a had a long while to go before he was done, but it was a start. _'I wonder where _Hawkeye is,_'he thought, 'she's been gone for a while now... I think I'll go grab a coffee at the café down the street.' _Roy walked to the coat closet outside of his office and threw the door open. Riza looked up at him from inside of the closet and flushed a light shade of pink. "Lieutenant... why are you in the coat closet?" The other men in the room crained their necks to see over the Colonel. It wasn't everyday that you would open up a closet and find the military's most feared sharpshooter. Hawkeye stood and saluted her superior.

"I am playing hide and seek with Elysia, sir," she said in her soldier voice. Roy strained to keep a straight face.

"Who's winning?"

"I am, sir," Riza replied. Elysia sprang out from behind a corner and pointed at Hawkeye accusingly.

"You're only winning by two points! But, now that I've found you it's one point, ha!"

"But the colonel...," stammered Riza, "oh never mind..."

"Gracia called about ten minutes ago," said Roy, "She's on her way to pick up Elysia." In five seconds, Elysia was clinging to Riza's leg for dear life.

"I want to stay with Auntie Riza! Mommy never talks about daddy, but Auntie Riza tells me all about him!" Roy's grin dropped at the mention of his deciesed best friend and Riza turned her head. On cue, Gracia walked through the hallway and approached them.

"Have you been a good girl today, Elysia?" she said with a huge smile. Elysia nodded slowly and looked at the ground as she let go of Riza. "Thank you," she said to both Roy and Riza. They nodded and Riza looked from the sad girl to Roy.

"Sir... would you mind telling Elysia about what we did yesterday, I would like to talk to Gracia..." He nodded understandingly as Riza led Gracia down the hallway. "Mrs. Hughes... do you ever talk about your husband?" The other woman shook her head and continued walking. "She needs to know, Gracia. She needs to know haw much her father loved his family." Riza took Gracia's hands in her own and forced their eyes to meet. "Don't let her memories fade..."

"I won't...," she said as a tear slid across her cheek, "... thank you." Riza backed away and bowed.

"I'm sure she will grow up to be a good person Mrs. Hughes." Gracia smiled and they walked back to Roy and Elysia. Gracia took Elysia's hand and they left the building. Roy thought he heard Gracia say, "Would you like me to tell you about your daddy, Elysia?" as they walked away. Roy motioned for Riza to follow him back into the office while the other men went back to their work. He sat down at his desk and Riza stood in front of it.

"Lieutenant," he said, "The words you said today may have changed a little girl's life for the better." He paused, unsure of what to say next. "... Thank you." Riza bowed slightly and saluted.

"I only did what I thought you would want me to do, sir."

"Thank you," he repeated. For a second, only a second he thought about saying something else, but quickly decided against it. Those three words were not meant to be said yet.

-----------------------------------------------

Woot! I might get to play Oblivion tonight! That game has such pretty graphics!

– Let me know if the chapter was good enough... Nilmiel, I'm waiting for that chocolate cookie of goodness and Ranma Matsuri better call off those ninja bunnies... Oh, and thanks for the back up Kohaku of the ice : )


	3. Bad Flame Alchemist

Okay, I'm really board T.T Soooo... I'll type a paragraph for my research paper and then I'll type a chapter for this. Yay!

- My birthday is coming up! Only a few more days until the 21st! It doesn't feel like I've been 13 for that long though... Oh well, I asked for a X-box 360 from my parents. Tehee Oblivion! I actually didn't get to play that last night... We played jail break instead. You know, a lot of people have fics where Roy falls on Riza, but let me tell you, having a guy crash into you and knock you to the ground is not romantic! It hurts (especially when the guy is two times your size . ) My head still hurts...

--------------------------------------

In one swift motion, Roy pulled away the curtain that hid the window behind his desk. His jaw dropped and he waved his arms frantically to attract Hawkeye's attention. "What's wrong, sir?" Roy ran over to Hawkeye and pulled her out of her chair.

"Look," he said excitedly, "look at all the snow!" She let out a short gasp and her eyes widened.

"I had no idea it was snowing so hard...," she said in a whisper. Roy looked at the piles of papers scattered on his desk. He ran a hand through his matted hair and sighed while he walked over to the door of his office. He opened it and looked at each of his subordinates.

"You're all dismissed for the evening," he said flatly.

"But sir," replied Fuery, "none of us are done our work yet..." Havoc elbowed Fuery to quite him.

"I know, but the ground is covered in two feet of snow. If you don't leave now then-," Roy didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before his subordinates ran out of the building. Even Black Hayate left with them. "Lazy, no good, subordinates...," muttered Roy as he walked back into his office. He heaved a great sigh and plopped back down in his desk chair.

"Sir," said Hawkeye, "Aren't you going to go home too?"

"No, I still have to do this work." He looked at her with sad eyes, "But you can go home if you would like." She gave him a confused look, unsure of what to do. "I'll be fine, Lieutenant. I'm positive that the snow will stop soon." Roy was taken aback when a small, almost unnoticeable smile crept onto Hawkeye's lips.

"I'll go make some tea, sir," she said softly as she left the room. Roy grinned after Hawkeye closed the door behind her. Though he didn't wish to impose on her, Roy was grateful for her company. Riza had always been with him. From the war in Ishbal to butting heads with the military higher ups, she never left his side. Some how, that was never enough to please Roy. No matter how close Riza stood, Roy's desire for her would never be quenched. Roy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone tap on the office door. He rose from his desk and strode over to it.

---

Riza nodded a thank you after he opened the door for her. "Here's your tea, sir," she said handing him the steaming cup. He took it form her and she sat down ona mauve couch. "Thanks Lieutenant...," he said, sitting beside her on the couch, "Did you happen to see how many people were still on base?"

"Yes, it seems that there are only a few officers that are still on duty. The people that are still here are clearing out fast..." Roy took a sip of his tea and looked down at the floor.

"Go home Lieutenant..." Riza shook her head adamantly.

"It's my duty to see that you make it home safe." She smiled and took out her book. "Please finish your paperwork, sir..." Roy glanced at Hawkeye out of the corner of his eye.

"Your hands are trembling...," he said placing his tea on the edge of his desk.

"I'm just a bit cold, I'll be alright," Riza replied in a shaky voice. Roy frowned and took off his ignition gloves. He placed the gloves in her hands and let his fingers run across her's for a moment. "Sir?"

"I have a spare pair in my desk, you need them more then I do, " Mustang said, sinking back into his desk chair. Riza gingerly slipped the soft material over her fingers. 'It's still warm...' She smiled to herself and rubbed her hands together. Riza heard the feverous scratching of Mustang's pen and she turned her attention back to her book.

--

Riza really didn't mind waiting for the Colonel to finish his work. Just being at his side made her feel confident and happy. The Colonel meant everything to her... That's why Riza would wait for him. Even if it was just to walk him home on a snowy night, she would do anything to make sure he was safe. Riza's book slid off of her lap and landed with a lout thud on the floor. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped off of the sofa. "How long have I been asleep, sir?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"Relax, it's only been a few hours," he replied without taking his eyes off of a document. Riza rubbed her eyes and walked over to the Colonel's desk Mustang threw down his pen and stretched his arms. "I'm all done Lieutenant, let's get going." Riza nodded and retrieved their coats from the closet. She handed Mustang his trench coat and began to take off his gloves. "Keep them...," he said wrapping her fingers around the fabric, "You never know when I'll need them." Riza pulled the gloves back on and put on her coat.

"Thank you, sir... I promise that they'll be take care of." Roy gave her awarm smile and opened the door. They walked through the hallway in a gentle silence. They stopped at the large oak doors that led outside. Roy opened it and, like a gentleman, stepped aside to let Riza out first."Sir!" She yelled wrenching his head to the entrance. Instead of being met with the cold night air, the two were face to face with a massive wall of snow. From how packed the snow on the bottom was, Riza could tell that the snow level had risen well above the doorway. "We're trapped..."

"Not for long!" Mustang said, preparing to snap. Riza grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly.

"No Colonel!" Mustang looked at her and blinked.

"Why?" Riza sighed and released his hand.

"You make fire. Fire boils snow. Snow changes into steam, hot steam. And what does hot steam do, Flame Alchemist?"

"Umm... It spreads out into the air and burns..."

"Right, do we want that?"

"No, ma'am," Roy said, shocked at his own lack of judgement. Riza leaned up against the wall and shivered.

"It looks like the only thing we can do now is wait..."

-----------------------------------

You know, this fic is really a lot of fun to work on : )

— I'm sad, a lot of the people reading this aren't taking the time to review... So, here's a list of the wonderful reviewing people that I adore:

tear drops of flaming darkness, AlexandriaKathleen, Kohaku of the ice, Anicka, Anne Pracket, Ranma Matsuri, Nilmiel (read her fic), ladyvella42, Jenny, Urban Cohort, FruitsBasketFreak44, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only, tOnIgHt In uR ArMs, Shoutenryu, Greecian- Gurl, and animegrl1850. Thanks to all of the not lazy people!


	4. Foolish mistakes

I feel super rested! I took a day off today and I got to sleep in. I might stay home tomorrow too. Well, by the time I post this, tomorrow will be today and... Ah, what ever...

– for later on, indian poker is played like this: Each person is dealt two cards. One they can't see and the other they can ( the one they can't see is on their forehead) From then on, it's just like 21.

-----------------------------

"But it'll take days, no weeks for all this snow to melt...," Roy whined. Riza rubbed her frozen cheeks and shook her head.

"Sir, we have to wait... Unless you want to call up a whole rescue team to dig out the stupid military officers that were afraid of being confined for a few says..."

"Let's do that Lieutenant," he said hopefully. Riza Folded her arms and sighed.

"I wasn't being serious sir..."

"But what about food?"

"Sir, there's a cafeteria in the building. I'm sure they have plenty of food in storage." Roy tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What about blankets and beds?" Riza groaned and took hold of his jacket collar. She dragged him back to their office and let go of him in front of a closet. Riza threw the closet door open and knelt on the floor.

"Let's see what we have...," she said while rummaging inside of it. "Three blankets, one cotton two wool, a deck of cards, paper, pens, pencils, and two pillows. Wait," she said as a scowl appeared on her face, "Why do you have _this_ in your closet." Riza held a thin magazine with two fingers and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Roy coughed and his eyes darted form side to side.

"Well, um, you see...," Mustang stammered as Riza's eyes narrowed, "I won it off of Havoc in a card game..."

"Alright," she said icily, tossing into a waste basket, "it must not mean anything to you so... burn it." Roy winced at the subtle anger in her voice and snapped his fingers. The magazine shriveled up as it burned and bits of charred paper flew into the air. Riza took off her gloves as the last bit of the flame went out. "I'm going to go wash my hands."

"But you had the gloves on..." Riza shot him a deadly glare as she walked to the door.

"The filthiness of that magazine ate through the material," she said while exiting the office. Roy cowered in fear on the floor for a moment. 'Please, please,' he thought, 'don't let her find the other ones that are stashed around here...' Roy shuddered and picked up the blankets and pillows. He laid out one blanket and pillow on the couch and the other ones on the floor. 'I guess I'll be a gentleman and sleep on the floor...' He yawned loudly and lumbered over to the couch. Roy fell onto it and wrapped himself in the blanket. 'I'll just stay here until the lieutenant gets back.'

—

Riza waved her hands from side to side to remove any excess water. When she spotted Roy all curled up on the couch, she couldn't help smiling. Riza put the gloves back on and laid down on her makeshift bed. She didn't mind having to sleep on the floor. After all, Mustang was her commanding officer, therefor, he deserved better treatment then she. But still, the couch would have been nice...

–

A cold air filled the room and Riza pulled the blanket up to her nose. Her body twitched and shivered uncontrollably underneath the wool blanket. She flipped over on her side andglanced at Mustang. He looked so warm and inviting... 'No!' thought Riza. 'You can take a little cold! Just go to sleep and you'll be fine!' She blinked and sat up slowly, eyes still on Roy. Riza reached out a hand and Roy snatched it. He mumbled something, but she couldn't understand what he had said. "Pardon, sir," she whispered while leaning her head a bit closer to his.

"I'm c-cold, lieutenant," he said in a shaky voice, "come sleep with me..."

"Sleep with you!" Riza yelled, stumbling back a few paces. Mustang chuckled lightly and beckoned her forward with the part of his hand that wasn't covered by the blanket.

"You know as well as I do that we would be warmer if we combined our body heats..." Riza looked down and bit her lip.

"But, sir...," she said slowly. Roy pulled up the blanket and tilted his head to on side pleadingly. "Okay..." Riza crawled back over to him and climbed onto the couch. Roy pulled two of the blankets over them and wrapped a arm around Riza's waist. Riza felt a bit of heat rush to her cheeks after Mustang put his gloved hand over top her's. His breath blew lightly against the back of her neck and sent a tingling sensation down her spine. Riza smiled slightly and closed her heavy lids. She knew that the cold would not dare to bother her anymore that night.

--------------

The next morning, the two were awoken by the sound of Roy's angry stomach. Riza laughed and sat up. "How about I go get something from the mess hall?"

"Consider it a mission, Lieutenant." Riza got up and walked briskly over to the door. She saluted at the doorway.

"Right, sir, Operation Food for the Fool will be taken care of shortly." By the time Roy understood what Riza had said, she was already gone. _'Mean woman...'_

–

Riza returned a half an hour later with two muffins, a bottle of orange juice and some fruit. "What a great breakfast...," he said while biting into one of the muffins.

"It's a military cafeteria, sir. What did you expect?" Roy shrugged and frowned.

"We're not going to be eating only muffins for the next few days, right?"

"Don't worry, sir, they have a whole walk- in freezer full of food." Roy smiled and finished off his breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do... Riza?" Riza shook her head.

"I'm a Lieutenant and you're a Colonel. You will not call me by my first name."

"Come on Riza! Lieutenant is too long of a word to say..."

"Please act your age sir..." Roy spotted the deck of cards and grinned. He picked them up and tossed them from hand to hand.

"Let's play a game... If I win, then I get to call you Riza and you _have_ to call me by my first name, if you win then I'll continueto call you by your rank."

"That's silly..."

"Okay, then we'll add this: Who ever wins gets to ask the other person one question. Any question."

"...Alright, sir, what game are we playing?"

"How about... one round of Indian Poker." Riza nodded and Roy dealt them each one card. Riza took hers and held it up to her forehead. Roy did the same with his card. Riza had a 7 and Roy held a 3 to his head. Roy had a 9 and Riza held a 10 to her head. "Deal or stay- _Riza_?"

"Deal." Roy took the top card off the deck and handed it to Riza- a 5.

"Okay, let's see what we have..." Roy counted up his cards and looked at Riza. "I've got 12, what about you?"

"I-I lost...," she stammered. Roy smirked and put the cards away.

"Let's see, what should I ask..." He scratched his head vigorously. 'Are you in love with anyone, Riza?' Or, at least, that's what he thought about asking... The words that he actually said were, "So, how many girlfriends do you think I've had this month? Go ahead and guess, but you'll never get the right number!" Roy closed his mouth quickly at the glare Riza was giving him.

"What did you just ask me?" she hissed in a barely audible voice. Roy backed aginst the wall and opened and closed his mouth rapidly.

"I- I meant to... um... uh..." 'Say it, say how you feel!' he thought. Riza's fist began to shake. But she steadied it and sighed.

"I'm going to the other side of Headquarters. Think about what you just said for a few minutes, _Roy_..." Riza stalked down the hallway out of sight. Roy stood up and paced about the room frantically. 'Damn... I really, really screwed up... How do I apologize after sating something like that?'

"To hell with this!" Roy grumbled as he stormed out of the office in pursuit of his Lieutenant.

----

"Stupid big headed man!" yelled Riza, her pace quickening with each step. "Who does he think I am? Why in the world would he say something like that to me!" Riza stopped and stood in front of the cafeteria doors. "I should probably see how much food we have in storage..." Riza walked into thecafeteria and found the freezer. She opened the large, heavy metal door and walked into the ice covered room cautiously. As soon as her back was turned, the door closed with a thud. Riza hugged her self as she looked back at the door. Her eyes widened with fear and the realization hit her. There was no handle on the door, it couldn't be opened from inside. "Shit..."

--------------------------------------------

See, look at that. I got to stay home for two days and I was able to write a long chapter. Well, long compared to what I normally post... I'm so proud : ) I should do some work now, it's only 10AM...

– Who's going to Otakon this year? I know that I can't wait until August, last year was so much fun! I wonder who I should cosplay as...

— I want to thank all of the new people that reviewed! So, here's a special thanks to all the people that Reviewed chapter 3. Ranma Matsuri, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only, Nilmiel (my fav author), ladyvella42, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, MoonStarDutchess, Shiguredontask, dreximgirl, Melis2a, Kohaku of the Ice, Shadow Dreamer 27, Daqiao154, tear drops of flaming darkness, StarGazed, KB, Anicka, and Anne Packrat... Why can't you people use short names like Cles?


	5. Close to a kiss

Only24 or so more days of school for me! Woot!

– T.T I'm moving... I don't mind going to a new place (we're not moving far) but the work involved with the move will be annoying...

– Ack! I got the results for the poetry contest at my school... Honorable mention... I didn't even get a number... Now I have to try even harder to improve.

------------------------------------

Riza's eyes darted about the room as she paced back and forth frantically. "Stop it!" She yelled at herself while flinging her arms in the air. "Panicking w-will n-not help..." Riza backed up against the wall and slowly regained her poise. "Roy would never hear me if I yelled for help, but..." Her hand reached down to her side holster, but it was empty. She groaned and watched as her breath transformed into clouds of moisture. "I'll be fine, I just need to..." Riza closed her mouth in mid- sentence as he eyes caught a shiny object protruding from the ceiling. She pushed a box over to it and climbed up. A thin layer of ice covered the object, so Riza reached her arm up to wipe it off. "A fire sprinkler...," she said to herself, "This is exactly what I needed." Riza recalled an incident about a year ago in the main lobby of Central Headquarters.

–

"_Watch me light the cake candles, Lieutenant!" On his birthday, each one of Colonel Mustang's subordinates had pitched in to buy a chocolate cake and a few presents. Mustang tugged his gloves on and gave her a goofy grin. Riza put a hand up and stepped towards him._

"_Sir, that's not a very good-," – too late. Mustang snapped and miscalculated the air around the cake. It exploded and sent chunks of flying, chocolate goo in all directions. The burning goo splatted on the drapes and they went up in flames. "Shit, shit, shit!" Roy said angerly as he desperately padded out the flaming goo on his uniform. The smoke from the drapes drifted to the ceiling and sent off the fire sprinklers. The sprinklers let out a horrible screechy alarm as they released water. Riza wiped off her soaking face and sighed. _

"_I tried to warn you, sir..." _

–

Riza smiled slightly and touched the sprinkler. So far, this was her best option for escape. She flicked the red switch on the sprinkler's side and quickly covered her ears. With a small thud, Riza hopped off of the box and hunched down on the floor. The freezing water that was pounding on her back was making her eyelids feel weighted. She hugged herself as her body shookin the rising puddle of water.

-------------

Roy stomped down the long corridor and grew more frustrated with each step. Everything had been going great, so why did he have to screw it up? "I have to find Riza and apologize. I'll even get down on my knees if she wants me too." As he walked past the cafeteria doors, Roy thought he heard a loud screeching noise. "A fire...? But I don't smell smoke..." Curious, Mustang pushed past the doors and entered the cafeteria. He followed the noise to the freezer and he slowly opened the metal door. His eyes widened in fear as the water rushed to his feet. Riza was in the center of the room, curled up into a ball. He waded through the water to her and wrapped his arms around her freezing body. "Riza," Roy whispered into her ear. She didn't respond. He hugged her to his chest tightly and lifted her up bridal- style. Roy carried Riza back to the office and set her down on the sofa. Without hesitation, he stripped Riza of her wet uniform jacket and pants. He blushed a deep shade of red after he realized what he had done. 'Stop ogling at Riza and focus on warming her up!'

Roy hastily wrapped her in a cocoon with all three of the blankets. His eyes flickered up to her bright, rosy cheeks. He cupped both of them and gingerly rubbed his thumbs across Riza's face. "I'm so sorry Riza... I wish that I could just tell you...," Roy smiled weakly and shook his head, "no, that would never happen." One of his thumbs brushed against her lips for a moment. "They're cold...," he said, "I should fix that..." Roy leaned his head forward and his lips hovered above hers. Before the gap was closed, Roy regained his senses and kissed Riza's forehead instead. He walked over to his desk and wrote a quick note to Riza. Roy gave her one last glance as he closed the office door behind him.

----

Some time later, Riza awoke with a nice, warm feeling. She wiggled around in the blankets and noticed how bare her skin felt. "What happened..." Riza muttered while sitting up leisurely. A peice of paper fluttered off of her lap and fell to the floor. As she read the last sentence, Riza scowled.

_Riza-_

_Went to go find you some dry clothes in the locker room. I'll be back in a few minutes._

_P.S. Sorry, but I had to take the wet clothes off of you. Don't worry, I didn't peek. _

Riza's eye twitched and she laid back down on the couch. After about ten minutes passed, Mustang returned with a dry uniform and two cups of hot chocolate. "Riza," he said with relief evident in his voice, "you're up." She nodded and took the uniform from him.

"Out," she stated simply.

"But, you might need-,"Riza pointed to the door and glared at him.

"Would you like to tell me why I'm in my underwear?" Roy grumbled something under his breath and left the room. Riza unwillingly emerged from her cocoon and put on the clothes. She threw one of the blankets over her shoulder and called out to Roy. "I'm done, you can come back in." When he reentered, Roy handed her one of the hot chocolates as he took a deep gulp from his. Riza took it gratefully and sat back down. After disposing of his empty cup, Roy took a seat beside her. Riza sipped her hot chocolate and smiled inwardly as the hot liquid traveled down her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, Riza could see Roy staring at her. She ignored him and looked away. Even though her cup was empty, Riza still pretended to drink from it. Any distraction to his stare was welcomed by her. She jumped when Roy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Riza... I shouldn't have... I mean it was...," he trailed off and looked at her pleadingly.

"It's alright, Roy," Riza smiled at finally using his first name, "I understand that you were just joking when you asked me that question this morning." She frowned and leaned back against the couch. "It was a poor joke though..." Roy grunted irritatedly and turned her face to his.

"I'm sorry about that too, but that's not what I was apologizing for." Riza's pulse quickened as Roy wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to hold up her chin. "I'm sorry," he said slowly, "for getting us into this mess. If it wasn't for my awful work habits, then you would be safely inside your own home right now." Roy looked at the floor, unable to meet Riza's eyes.

"Roy, please don't say that this is your fault..."

"But it is!" he said louder then he intended. Riza wrenched his head up and forced him to look at her.

"Believe me when I say that there is no one I would rather be with right now. **_No one_**."

"Riza... What do you mean?" She looked at him perplexed.

"I meant exactly what I said. It was in my best interests to be trapped with an alchemist,"she stated. "Your being the Flame Alchemist is an added on bonus since it's the cold we're dealing with." Roy's jaw dropped and he coughed a few times. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head rapidly as he stood up.

"No, no. I just need to go to the bathroom," Roy said whilebacking out of the room with his crushed ego. Riza wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"That was close," she whispered, "I have to be more carful..."

----------------------

I had to put the sprinkler thing in. I didn't want to have it where Roy showed up miraculously and saved the day.

-- I just found out about .Hack/ Roots. I can't wait until it comes out in America.

Sorry for the super shortness of this chapter, but I need to start the next chapter of my other fic or the fans will start threatening me...

-- Ah! I almost forgaot to put this in T.T Here's the not-so-lazy reviewer list:

koolaid smile, Kohaku of the Ice, fma fan, Ladyvella42, dreximgirl, StarGazed (login next time!), Roi Mustangu, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only, black dragon of destruction, tear drops of flaming darkness, Chibi- Sorrow, Anicka, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Shadow Dreamer 27, Shoutenryu, Greecian- gurl, Ranma Matsuri, Melis2a, and Nilmiel. ---- Thank you, not lazy people.


	6. A kiss will make it feel better

(Falls over on the key board) Ahaha! I have 3 or four more paragraphs to type for my research paper! I'll save them for tomorrow, the day before they're due : ).I thought about having Riza confess in the last chapter, but that would have been a bit too soon. Maybe this chapter... maybe not ; ) (If you haven't realized it already, I type this author's note before I have any idea as to what I'm gonna write)

---------------------------

Roy's shoulders sagged as he dragged his feet through the dim hallway. He knew that it wasn't right for him to have _certain _feelings for his Lieutenant, but it was impossible for Roy to get rid of them. At this point, Roy knew the world didn't like him all that much. Because of their involvement with the military, Riza was on a shelf that Roy wasn't allowed to reach. _'Someday,' _thought Roy, _'I'll reach her... Even if Riza doesn't feel the same way, my emotions will remain the same.' _After walking into a wall because of his thoughts, Roy decided to go back to Riza.

----

At the end of a long hallway, Riza stood erect with her pistol raised. She took aim at the almost unnoticeable dot that she had drawn on the wall and fired three consecutive shots. If she was going to be stuck in the base for a few days, she might as well make good use of the free time. Riza lowered her gun to her side and sighed. No matter how many hours Riza spent shooting at targets or how hard she tried, there would always be something that she couldn't protect Roy from. As much as Riza hated to admit it, some things were beyond her control. Riza shook her head and glared at the wall as shelifted up her arm and fired. She would destroy anything that came between Roy and his goal, that was the only thing she needed to know. Riza holstered her pistol and jogged to the wall that she had fired at. Even though she already knew where the bullets had lodged themselves, Riza examined the wall. Each of the bullets had hit her tiny mark.

Riza's brow creased disapprovingly. One of the bullets missed by about half a centimeter. "I'm still not good enough... If that had been an enemy, the colonel would be dead. I can't afford to-," Riza jumped slightly when someone spoke behind her.

"Stop belittling yourself, Riza." Riza whipped her body around to face Roy. "I've been watching you shoot for a while now," he smiled at her gently, "you're amazing..." Riza looked at the floor and holstered her gun.

"But I still-," Roy put a thumb to her lips and chuckled.

"The most magnificent woman doesn't even realize or acknowledge her own greatness... amazing..." The sincerity in Roy's voice startled Riza. It made her almost, just almost, made herbelieve what he was saying.

Roy moved a bit closer to her and she blushed. In all his life, Roy had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. Of corse, were times when she had been close to him and he had thought about it, but it only lasted for a moment. This time was different. They were alone, completely alone. She was within his reach, just... Riza took a few steps back and looked at her watch. "It's dinner time already, we should go get something to eat." Roy gaped at her like an idiot. _'No,_' his head screamed, _'I didn't just miss the perfect opportunity! Gah! I don't want dinner, I want **you**!' _He smiled as his internal conflict proceeded.

"Dinner sounds great!" he said a little bit too enthusiastically. Riza gave him a "that was a real creepy voice" look and nodded slowly. Roy stayed about three paces behind Riza as they walked to the mess hall. His eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in every inch. Roy lengthened his stride so that he was at Riza's heel. Unaware of how close he was, Riza twisted her body around and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. Roy was unable to react in time so their chests' smacked together. His arms "unintentionally" wrapped around Riza's waist. She looked at him and began to mouth an "excuse me." Roy silently thanked the world's change of heart as he leaned his head forward.

Riza's eyes bulged as she felt Roy's lips on her's. Her knees wobbled at the feeling and intensity of his kiss. She tried to move, to do _something_, but all of her efforts were in vain. The second that the kiss began, Riza's mind melted into a pile of mush.

Roy released Riza when he realized that she was not returning his kiss. He smirked when he saw the look on her face. Her mouth bobbed up and down as she stared at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Riza's hand twitch. Her hand that was suspiciously close to her side holster. "I'm sorry about that... I just... I mean... it was... um, let's go get dinner and forget I ever did that." Riza snapped back to reality and turned around with a beet-red face. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Roy couldn't tell. She strode to the mess hall hastily and Roy had to jog to keep up.

----

As Riza prepared the food in the back of the kitchen, Roy drummed his fingers nervously on the table top.Riza hadn't said a word to him since the kiss and he was getting a bit apprehensive. He had enjoyed the soft, creamy feel of her lips. Roy wanted to taste Riza's lips and hold her to his chest again. Though, from her overall reaction, he doubted that Riza would let him within five feet of her now.

--

No matter what she did, Riza couldn't get the blush to fade from her cheeks. Her legs were still a bit wobblely and her mind was in the process of de-mushifing itself. "Why did he do that?" she whispered aloud. "Pull yourself together! It was just one kiss! It was probably an accident..." Riza rubbed her temples and sighed. The next few days were really going to be hell...

--

Roy's nose wiggled when it caught the sent of tomato soup. A minute or so later, Riza brought out two steaming bowls. She placed them on the table gingerly and sat afoot or twoaway from Roy. They each sipped their soup in silence. Roy was beginning to feel agitated, he wanted to here her voice. "Um... Thank you for the soup... it's good." Riza nodded without looking up. "I'm sorry Riza." She didn't respond or even acknowledge that he had spoken. Roy glanced at her and his eyes narrowed. "You know what? I'm not sorry! I've wanted to do that for so long..." Riza's eyes still remained transfixed on her soup. "Damn it, Riza! Why won't you say anything?" Roy slammed his fist down on the table causing his scalding soup to spill over. He cursed and ripped off his ignition glove. He held his hand and cried out in pain.

"Let me see it...," Riza muttered as she cupped it carefully. She examined it from top to bottom while Roy sat on the bench awkwardly. Riza looked up and studied his eyes. 'Wanted to kiss me for so long...,' she thought, 'I wonder...' Her attention shifted back to his hand and she lifted it up to her lips. She left a trail of soft kisses from the tip of his index finger to the palm of his hand. When she reached the center of his palm, Riza looked up. Roy entwined his fingers with her's and pressed their lips together lightly. Riza pulled Roy closer and returned his kiss. They pulled away slowly and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Riza, I..."

--------------------------------

Ick, I have science homework. You know, I had no idea that the chapter would urn out this way. I guess I was just in a lovely-dovey mood. Tehee... Royai fluff...

Not lazy list (shorter then last time... )

Nilmiel, Ranma Matsuri, dreximgirl, ladyvella42, koolail smile, Melis2a, Anicka, Roi Mustangu, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only, Phoenix My favorite animal), Kohaku of the Ice, FruitsBasketFreak44, 19bLuEoRaNgE9, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, and Pichie.


	7. Blissful dreams and reality

Ack! I nearly choked on a cheese-it when I saw that Snow had been added to a C2 community. All the other boxes for that on my status page have a little zero next to them, but Snow has a one. I'm so happy! I know plenty of people have had their fic's added to a C2, but this makes me feel real giddy. Thank you!

– Woot! My parents might buy me a reconditioned laptop! Then, I could turn into a hermit and type fanfiction all day long! But my parents are also talking about getting me a job on the boardwalk. That could be fun... I like money : )

----------------------------------

"Riza, I... I lo-," Roy was cut off when Riza sneezed. Ah... so Roy's good friend the world had just taken a short vacation. She hastily withdrew a tissue from her jacket pocket and blew her red nose.

"Excuse me...," she muttered embarrassedly. Roy sighed and felt her forehead.

"Warm...," he mumbled under his breath. Roy stood and offered his hand to Riza. She looked at it questioningly. "Please, Riza, you need rest. I don't want you to get sick..."

"But I'm fine!" she insisted. Roy cupped her cheeks and leaned forward so that their noses were touching.

"You are not 'fine,' you have a fever." Riza's eyes darted about the room landing on anything**_ but_** Roy's face. If they did meet his stare... Riza knew she would have to give into his resolve.

"No," she said adamantly, "you will not tell me to go to bed like I am a child. I am an adult and am fully capable of... of..." Why did her head feel so foggy? Riza's shoulders sagged and she realized that Roy was the only thing supporting her.

"Please Riza...," he said tiredly, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you..." Then, Riza's eyes betrayed her and locked onto Roy's. She gazed into his black orbs which pierced through all of the barriers and walls she had built up. Some how, he was the only one who could do that...

"Alright," she said while slipping her hand onto his. Roy smiled and gripped her small hand tightly in his as he wrapped his other arm around her waist for support. Riza hesitantly rested her head on Roy's shoulder. _'It feels so odd to be this close to him,' _her eye lids dropped slowly_, ' it's like I'm in a dream... but I... I don't ever want to leave his side. I don't want to wake up and find out that this isn't real.' _She broke from her thoughts wistfully when she felt a hand stroking her cold cheek. "...Roy?" she said uncertainly._ 'Where am I...' _He opened the office door and laid her down on the couch.

"You're burning up," Roy said in a concerned tone while unbuttoning her jacket. He tossed it aside, leaving Riza in her fitted, dark-brow shirt. She let herself fall back onto the pillow and clamped her eyes shut again. Roy knelt beside Riza and pulled a blanket up to her shoulders. "I'm going to go get you some water, I'll be back in a little while." He kissed her lightly before leaving the room. Riza tried to tell him to stay, to sit with her, but her voice disappeared as sleep overtook her weary body.

------

Roy let out a long chain of curses as he stomped through the hallway. "Why, why did she have to sneeze just as I was about to say it! Stupid cold weather! Ahgg! This isn't fair!" '_But wait_,' he thought, _'how do I know this is all due to the weather? I need to have a talk with Riza when she wakes up...' _He calmed down a bit and grabbed a bottle of water from the mess hall kitchen. Roy grinned happily to himself. "At least I got to kiss her."

------

By the time Roy returned to the office, Riza was already fast asleep. He smiled and placed the water on the edge of his desk. Roy walked to Riza soundlessly and sat on the floor beside her. After giving her a ghost of a kiss on her cheek, Roy laid his head on a pillow on the floor and rolled himself up in one of the blankets. It only took a few seconds for him to succumb to his fatigue and fall asleep.

-----------------

Sometime during the night, Riza's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Even though it had only been a few hours, Riza felt much better. In the darkness it was impossible to see anything in the room_. 'Where am I? Maybe I really was dreaming...' _Riza rubbed her eyes and laughed. _'It was a nice dream, too bad it's over...,' _she thought regretfully. With a short sigh, Riza hurled her legs over the side of the sofa. She froze when her foot landed on something that wasn't the carpet. Riza poked it with her toes for a few seconds and gasped when she figured out what it was. Rather, _who_ it was. "Riza," Roy mumbled, "why are you feeling my face with your foot?" Riza hopped off of the couch and knelt beside his head.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I forgot... I mean I..." Roy chuckled and pulled her down on the floor with him.

"It's alright...," he paused and reached out to stroke her long, blonde hair in the darkness. "How are you feeling?" Riza wiggled out of his grasp, still not accustomed to being so close to him. Roy reluctantly let her inch away, but he continued to caress her hair.

"Better," replied Riza, "I just needed some rest..."

"I can't imagine why," Roy said in a tone that Riza didn't like. Her brow furrowed and she sat up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked icily. Roy sat up as well while stretching his neck.

"I was talking with Havoc and the rest of the group...," Riza didn't like where this was going. Even though it was impossible to see, Riza could feel his obsidian eyes on her skin. "They say that you stay at work hours later then them."

"Someone has to do the work, Haruko would have a fit if it wasn't completed on time." She curled her fists into tight balls and went on. "You were too busy going on a dating rampage and the others are just incompetent when it comes to paper work." Roy dragged Riza to his chest and cradled her head.

"You should have said something, you're just making yourself sick..." he whispered into her ear.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Colonel, stop going on dates,'? That... would have made me sound jealous..." Roy tilted up Riza's chin and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Were you?" Riza nodded ever so slightly in his grasp.

"This was a mistake...," he said quietly. Riza's heart sank and her throat went dry. What was a mistake? No, he wasn't regretting kissing her... was he? _'Please,' _thought Riza,_ 'please don't say it... Don't you know that it would crush me?'_ "I shouldn't have tried to hide it..." Riza's eyes snapped open.

"Hide... what?" she asked shakily. Roy lent his head forwards so that his lips hovered above hers, close enough to drive a person mad with anticipation..

"I shouldn't have tried to hide how much I loved you." Riza fell deathly silent, she tried to speak, but no sound came out. What was she forgetting? Ah, yes, a person needs air to talk. Riza inhaled a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"L-love me?" she repeated uncertainly. Riza could feel Roy's lips form a small smile.

"Yes," he whispered as he closed the space between their mouths. Riza found Roy's neck and snaked her arms around it to pull him closer. Roy nibbled on her lower lip gently as if to ask permission inside of her mouth. Riza complied, but easily caught Roy off guard and took dominance of the tongue battle. She memorized the depths of his moist mouth and drew thin lines across it's roof. Riza broke the kiss abruptly and panted heavily against his chest. "Wow...," said Roy breathlessly, "That's the best kiss I've ever had." Riza gave him a small peck on his cheek before crawling under the warm covers.

"I've been waiting to do that for much longer then you have..."

------------------------------------------

Woohoo! Royai make-out scene! I hope I'm not getting rusty at these (who am I kidding, I haven't written all that many make-out scenes at all...) You people should love me... I updated within two days...

Not-lazy-list: (I love you people : )

FruitsBasketFreak44, Shoutenryu (David too), Ladyvella42, coolteen92, Takako, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Roi Mustangu, Sable Sword, pichie, Gun-alchemist- 01, MoonStarDutchess, dreximgurl, Malon-chan, Mecherio, Nilmiel, Shadow Dreamer 27, Melis2a, Ranma Matsuri, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only, smm, and Anicka. Only one more review until 100, I wonder who the lucky person will be...


	8. The end of the beginning

Hello, my name is Cles and I am a Royai addict. (People in circle say hello) I don't know when it started, but lately I can't go a day without Royai. I start to get all jittery without it... Ahhhhh! I need it now! (Someone pat's Cles consolingly) ...Okay, I'm better now. Here's chapter 8.

– Wagh! My head, nose, eyes, and throat are all fuzzy (well, you know what I mean)! I'll try, try, to focus...

------------------------------

Riza sighed and shook Roy gently. He let out another loud snore while flipping onto his back. Riza sighed again and sat up leisurely. Roy had been snoring incessantly for the past half an hour, which was a bit longer then Riza's patience could handle. There was one way she could think of to wake him up, but it was a bit mean. Riza shrugged, she would make it up to him later. After several minutes of searching in the pitch-black room, she found her pistol. Placing the gun right next to Roy's ear, Riza clicked the safety off. In an instant, he bolted up and thrust his hands over his head. Yes, Roy was very familiar with that particular sound. It meant bad, very bad.

"W-what was that?" he stammered. His mind had only subconsciously registered the noise. Riza smiled and inconspicuously pushed the gun under the couch.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear anything." Roy let his arms fall to the ground unceremoniously.

"Never mind," Roy glanced at Riza and burst out laughing. She glared at him angrily.

"What?" He covered his mouth quickly, but failed to suppress a few snickers.

"Uh... you might want to fix your hair in front of a mirror..." Roy rose to his feet and backed away when he saw Riza's eye twitch. "Just a suggestion." Riza glared at him as she stood and walked to the door.

"I'll meet you in the mess hall in an hour," she frowned, looking him up and down, "you should wash up too..." Roy stretched his arms and yawned loudly as Riza left the room.

–

At the sound of hurried footsteps, Riza turned around. "Roy," she said while blinking, "what's wrong?" He jogged up to her, out of breath.

"I... almost... forgot...," he panted, clamping onto her shoulders for support. Riza took one of his hands in her's gently.

"What is it?" she asked slightly alarmed. He smiled while grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall. Just as Riza opened her mouth to protest, Roy pressed their lips together. Before Riza could do anything, he slid his tongue past her cherry lips. This time Roy was in control, and lucky for him Riza didn't fight back. It was her way of repaying Roy for how she woke him up. As he explored deeper and deeper inside her mouth, Roy pushed her harder against the wall and eliminated any remaining space between their bodies. When he was satisfied that Riza was enjoying this as much as him, Roy released her wrists and placed his hands on her hips. He rubbed Riza's waist up and down fervently, eliciting a moan from her. Only when they began to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen did the two break apart. Riza lent her head on the wall and gasped for air. Roy laid his head on Riza's breasts and nuzzled them fondly. "What... was that for?" she asked, too tired to protest his head's position.

"It was our good morning kiss," he replied nonchalantly. Riza massaged his scalp lovingly and smiled.

"What do you mean by 'good morning kiss,'?" Roy kissed her jaw and pressed their foreheads together.

"From this day on, your lips are the first thing I want to taste every morning." She smirked at him while playing with a strand of his raven hair.

"What about when all this snow melts. We don't live together, the only time we _can_ see each other is at work." He caught her lips in another short kiss.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait until after I see you to have breakfast."

"Well," she sighed, "I guess if that's what you really want...," Riza grinned and wrapped her arms around Roy's neck. "There's no way I could object."

------

After their 'good morning kiss,' Roy and Riza left one another to head to their original destinations. Riza stood in front of a sink in the woman's restroom and stripped out of her clothing. She washed herself as best she could with a small towel and rinsed her hair under the sink. It was an awkward way to wash herself, but at least she was clean. Riza dressed in a new uniform that she had found and left to meet Roy.

---------

Roy washed himself the same way that Riza did, but was faced with a small dilemma. The stubble on his chin was starting to get out of control and Roy hated beards. He didn't have a razor and there was only one way he could think of to get rid of it... fire. Roy raised a gloved hand in the air hesitantly. Gritting his teeth, Roy snapped and desinagrated the pesky whiskers. He stepped back and admired his work in the mirror. Roy sighed. _'Much better...'_

_--------- _

One hour later, Roy and Riza both arrived at the mess hall. They sat down at a table, both feeling refreshed. "What do you want for breakfast, Roy?" He leaned his head close to her's and smirked.

"Well...," he said seductively. Riza scowled and smacked him playfully.

"Don't even think it!" Roy nodded, afraid of what Riza would do if he irritated her enough.

"Pancakes are good too..."

"Right," Riza said as she rose.

"Wait," said Roy taking hold of her wrist.

"What is it now?" He smiled and stood up.

"I'll make them, you should rest." Roy pushed her back onto the bench and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be done in a little while."

-----

Afterabout 15 minutes, Roy returned with two steaming plates of pancakes. The two dug into their food hungrily, savoring each bite. When they finished, they stared at the empty plates. Riza bit her lower lip and glanced at Roy. "Did... you happen to look out the window yet?" Roy shook his head slowly.

"I didn't want to..." Riza tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"It's starting to melt... We have two, maybe three days until it's shallow enough to walk in..." Roy brought Riza to his chest and stroked her arm.

"It's okay... I don't want things to go back to normal either..." He lifted Riza's chin and kissed her passionately. "Actually, I'm not that worried..."

"What do you mean?"

"Things aren't going back to normal. You and I are going to continue to see each other even after the damned snow is gone... No matter what anyone says."

-----------------------------------

(yawn) My head and nose are still all icky... This chapter was okay, right?

Not-so-lazy-list

tear drops of flaming darkness, Nilmiel, Ladyvella42, Anicka, Ranma Matsuri, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only, fighterNOTlover, Sable Sword, MoonStarDutchess, bluesints, Shadow Dreamer 27, Hunter -Robin, Melis2a, Malon-chan, Takako, Anime Specialist, FruitsBasketFreak44, Shoutenryu (David too), Ktrose, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Kohaku of the Ice (Koti), Kagome, Forgattenspiret636, FLAMETAL, and Demon Slaying Riza. Thanks every one!

You know... it would be nice if more people would review... Cles gets all happy and bubbly when she sees her review count go up...


	9. What to do on a snow day

Sorry it's taken me so long to update (for anyone who was actually waiting)... I ran head first into that evil wall called writers block. Right now I'm in the process of beating it down with a stick... It's not going well... I should probably go back and read the last chapter.

--------------------------------------

"So," Roy said as he lent his back against the table, "what do you want to do with all the free time we've got? How about paper work!" He laughed boisterously and grinned at Riza. She smiled back at him as she nodded.

"I'm proud of you for suggesting that. I was thinking that we could do something fun, but your right. Paper work is a much better idea."

Roy gapped at Riza in horror. "Please... no... I meant-," She sighed and slapped the back of his head.

"It was a joke, Roy."

"Really?"

"Uhuh." Riza rose from the bench and collected their plates. "I already went to the room where most of our work is stored, but it was locked."

Roy shook his head chidingly. "That's the best way you can think of spending your forced vacation! How horrible!" Roy smirked when an idea hit him. "Alright Riza, here's what your going to do: go to the East wing and hang out for an hour. Then, come and meet me back here."

Riza crossed her arms. "Why?"

She tensed as Roy brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Because you love me."

Riza sighed heftily. At the door, she pointed at him sternly. "Please don't do something weird or outlandish." Roy made an X over his heart and Riza left the mess hall.

"Now...," muttered Roy, "where does Fury keep that radio?"

-----

Riza's boots created a steady beat as she paced back and forth nervously in the hallway outside of the mess hall. She had come back when Roy asked her to, but when she arrived he blindfolded her and pushed her in the hallway. A few moments later Riza heard the door open. She felt Roy take both of her hands in his own as he led her into the mess hall. He stood behind her and slowly unknotted the kerchief covering her eyes. Riza held her breath as she looked at the transformed room. Roy had pushed all of the benches and tables to the side leaving a giant space in the middle of the hall. The room was dim, save for one bright beam of light shining down in the center. Blue banners, which Riza assumed were originally tablecloths, were hung on the walls and ceiling, casting a blue glow on the floor. "Roy this... this is amazing! But what's it for?" Roy, who drew her under the center light, merely smiled as he turned on a radio.

Roy placed one arm around her waist and held her hand gently with the other. "I remember you telling me a long time ago that you liked to dance." Riza stared at him bemused. How could a man who had dated countless women recall one small, insignificant detail about herself? It had been so long that even she could not remember when she had told him. Riza closed her eyes and let the sweet music drift through her ears.

"Yes," she said as Roy took the first step, "I do love to dance..."

------

Hours later, the two sat peacefully on a bench wrapped in each others arms. A classic love song came on the radio. Roy glanced at his watch and stood. "Up for one more dance?"

Riza took the hand that Roy offered her. "Sure." As they began to dance, Riza lent her head on Roy's shoulder. "I don't understand... You know exactly what makes me happy."

He chuckled lightly. "Maybe I'm just a good guesser." Riza 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

She inhaled his musky sent longingly and buried her nose into the fabric of his shirt. "Thank you, Roy. This is so much more then I could have ever asked for..."

"I would do anything for you, Riza." As the tone of the song changed, Roy dipped Riza towards the floor. He craned his neck down further and planted a warm kiss on her lips. As the kiss intensified, Roy laid Riza down on the floor carefully. He straddled her and left a trail of soft kisses down the exposed part of her neck. Riza hastily unbuttoned his jacket and ripped off his undershirt. Roy locked their lips again as he finished unbuttoning Riza's jacket. She laced her fingers into his matted hair, melding their bodies together.

The two flinched when a frantic yell reached their ears. "Colonel! First Lieutenant! Are you here?"

Roy unlatched their lips and looked at Riza wide-eyed. "My god, that sounds like Fury!" He whispered. Riza nodded as she frantically buttoned up her shirt.

"Yo, chief!"

"Shit, not Havoc too!" Roy threw on his shirt and struggled to button his jacket. Riza heard Black Hayate bark outside of the doors. Bright light flooded the mess hall when Havoc entered the room. Riza slipped the last button on Roy's jacket through its hole when Havoc spotted them. He stared at his superiors with an odd expression before turning around and closing the door behind him. "Are they there?" Roy heard Fury ask in a worried voice.

"Nah, let's look in the East wing." Roy sighed in relief when Havoc and Fury's footsteps faded.

Roy grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her into the hallway. "I'm gonna owe Havoc later on..." They sprinted to the office and attempted to make themselves seem more presentable. By the time Havoc and Fury found them, Roy was at his desk and Riza was on the sofa... they were quite a distance from one another. "Your both safe!" Fury yelled excitedly. Roy glanced at Riza and for an instant saw her smile bitterly.

Roy sighed and rose from his seat. "Our snow day is almost over."

--------------------------------------------

Wohoo! Take that metaphorical writers block wall! Haha! Well, sorry again for taking so long to update... and for the shortness of the chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I'll update soon!

Not-so-lazy-list

Nilmiel, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Anicka, Waterlilies, fighterNOTlover, rainismysunshine, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only, Shadow Dreamer 27, dreximgirl, Sable, Sword, Demon Slaying Riza, ladyvella42, fruitsbasketfreak44, mikozumi, Shoutenryu, flOoyminO, FLAMETAL, pichie, Anime Specialist, 19bLuEoRaNgE9, melis2a, smm, LaZyEnErGeTiC, Ranma Matsuri, Mirabilia, Kohaku of the ice, Wingedchunsa, Shadowrat, Black Mage Lhea and Inu Tachi Lover. Thank you so much! That list took me like 10 minutes to type!


	10. Idiot

Animenext con was so much fun! I went there with my cousin and we both got Laura Bailey (Lust) and Colleen Clinkenbeards (Riza) autographs. I also bought a lot of FMA and FF1 pins.

-I cut my hair short like young Rizas. Though, with my raven hair it looks more like Ross.

– I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just didn't feel like writing. But hopefully, it was just on of those times when I had to let the story stew a bit before I wrote more. I just thought of this idea right now, so I'll have to pray that you guys like it.

---------------

Sometimes, Roy thought that those few days he spent alone with Riza hadn't actually happened. At least, that was how it seemed. Spring was close at hand and the gigantic blizzard was becoming a mere memory. Everything was normal.

Roy glanced at his pocket watch and sighed. The day had ended yet again and Riza had not mentioned or even hinted at their brief romance. For some unexplained reason, when their regular work schedule had resumed, Riza closed herself off to him. For a month Roy attempted to get Riza to talk about it. However, it was all in vain. About a week ago, when he became impatient, Roy locked Riza and himself in the office. He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him and shot the door open saying that he should be a more responsible superior.

"Superior...," Roy muttered, "since when is that all I am to her?" Havoc cocked an eyebrow at his desk and let out a long puff of smoke.

"Women troubles, chief?" Roy grunted as he leaned back in his chair. "That's a surprise," Havoc said while taking another long drag. "You and the lieutenant looked pretty comfortable when I found you a month ago."

Roy glared maliciously at Havoc. "Shut up unless you have a desire to be burned."

For once, Havoc put out his cigaret. He stared at Roy intently. "What happened? Come on, you can tell me, everyone else already left the office." Roy scratched the back of his head as he stood.

"I have absolutely no clue. She just stopped talking to me after you found us."

Havoc nodded knowingly. "When was the last time you kissed Hawkeye?" At the mention of the words "kiss" and "Hawkeye", Roys insides began to ache. The last time he had held his love, the last time he had kissed her, was on the evening that they were rescued. Roy would do anything to get her back.

"Over a month ago..."

Havoc nodded again. "I see..."

"What?" Roy said irritatedly.

"Well," Havoc said as he rose and took another cigarette out of his pocket. "With the Lieutenant it's impossible to tell for sure, but she might think that your done with her." Roy clenched his fist and took a step towards Havoc.

"What do you mean 'done with her' ?" Havoc put his hand up in defense.

"I meant that Hawkeye might have thought it was just a short fling and now things were going to be normal again."

"But that's not true!" Roy whined.

Havoc shrugged. "You might know that, but does she?"

"She should! Well, maybe... I don't know..."

"That's just one possibility out of many. But ant any rate, you need to show her that you care."

Roy nodded in agreement. "You're right, thanks Havoc." The second lieutenant smiled and grabbed his coat off the rack. He and muttered a good luck as he left. Roy picked up his coat as well and threw it over his shoulder. He walked through the hallway and paused when he came to the cafeteria doors. Roy smiled wistfully. As he resumed walking, Roy hummed the tune to a classic love song.

-----

The day had been unbearable for Riza. For ten hours she could feel Roys eyes bearing down on her. It made her skin tingle with unbridled anticipation and her heart pound with a drum-like rhythm in her chest. But then it stopped. Rizas resolve returned just in time to stop her from pouncing on Mustang. She had been grateful for its presence, but it made her feel a bit sick.

And now, after she had returned to her apartment, the revolting feeling would not leave her stomach. Riza twirled the pasta on her plate with a fork as her mind wandered elsewhere. Hayate barked and Riza snapped to attention. "I'm not hungry any more, boy," Riza said while placing the plate on the floor for him. "Why don't you finish it for me." Hayate growled and pushed the food back towards her. "Hayate..." The puppy barked again and nodded his head at the plate. "Fine, Buraha, I guess I'll take your motherly advise." He yipped happily and bounded off to the other room. Riza took one look at the pasta and held her queasy stomach. "Maybe later."

----------

The next day, the office was much quieter then usual. Each person sat at their desk and did their assigned work. Breda let out a deafening yawn which sent a chain of yawns going withing the room. Even Riza couldn't resist a good yawn. Mustang looked at his pocket watch and smiled. "You're all dismissed for lunch." His subordinates saluted and hurried out of the room. Riza rose from her seat gracefully and reached for her bag. She gave a quick salute and turned to leave. "Wait." Riza stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart beat faster and faster until it felt like it was ready to burst. Her arms and legs trembled as she willed her legs to move forward. She could feel Roys presence behind her, but she didn't dare look at him. Riza gritted her teeth.

"If you have no further business with me, sir, I would like to go to lunch." They stood there in silence for a short while until Roy finally sighed.

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, sir."

Roy grabbed Rizas arm and she flinched. "Wait."

"Sir?"

"Let me accompany you."

Riza gave him a ghost of a smile. "Yes, sir."

----------

The walk to the cafeteria was far, far beyond awkward. It was the same hallway he had kissed her in, both times. To make matters worse, the only open table in the cafeteria just happened to be the same exact table that Roy had confessed his love to Riza on. The two sat down after purchasing their food from the counter. Roy took a large bite out of his sandwich. He occasionally glanced at Riza out of the corner of his eye. Since they had come in late, most of the other officers were already, or nearly done. By the time Roy and Riza were half done with their food, they were the only people in the cafeteria. Roy tossed the rest of his sandwich back on his wrapper and sighed. "Riza, I-,"

"Sir, I must ask that you call me by my rank or my surname," Riza said tonelessly.

Roy smirked down at the table. "But what about our bet? Don't tell me you've forgotten about that." Riza made a sort of choking sound and frowned. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head back and forth.

Riza pushed back the chair and stood. "I have to go."

"Wait!" Rizastopped and turned to him. Roy tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear lovingly. "What did I do wrong?"

Riza smiled. "Nothing."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"You're an idiot."

Roy stared at Riza dumbfounded. "But... what does that have to do with..." Riza sighed and scanned the area for any other offices. When she was sure that the cafeteria was void of any other forms of life, Riza kissed Roy. She set free each and every emotion that had been locked away over the past month, barely giving herselfa momentto breath in-between the times their lips met. Roy responded with equal passion and ferocity as he memorized the feel of her lips. When they finally parted, Roy had one thing to say: "I still don't get it."

Riza sighed again. "You're constently under survalence, we have to be very careful." Riza clamped her mouth shut when a cadet entered the room. "Come to my apartmentat nine," she whispered before leaving. Roy smiled and began to hum a familiar song.

--------------------------------------

Well? How was it? Remember, the more long and nice reviews I get the faster I'll update! I'll explain it a bit more in the next chapter.

Not-so-lazy-list

Nilmiel, Anicka, MoonStarDutchess, Kamiya Momochi, C.A.M.E.O 1 and only, tear drops of flaming darkness, Mawk, rainismysunshine, black mage leah, blusints, redsoul, theslayerslayer, Shadow Dreamer 27, Waterlillies, Ktrose, Black Dragon of Destruction, Ranma Matsuri, Takako, Ladyvella42, FLAMETAL, Shoutenryu, WingedChunsa, Draga en love, Inu Tachi Lover, Melis2a, FighterNOTlover, Anime Specialist, LaZyEnErGeTiC, FullmetalFan, Kohaku of the Ice, 19bLuEoRaNgE9, otaku dreamer, Xenos Kadmia, Roi Mustangu, elleebellie, FruitsBasketFreak44, Alchemist blue, ThatLittleBlondeAngel, Sable Sword, Animegrl1850, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, princessy, and keiana.


	11. Yours

Otakon was a lot of fun! I got Clinkenbeards autograph again (on a free FMA poster) and Christine Autens (Izumi) autograph on a FMA wallet. And I bought two Riza pins, a Riza coaster, and a moogle cap.

– You know what else I thought was pretty cool? One magazine I read had and interview with Clinkenbeard. They asked her what was one thing no one else knew about Hawkeye. Basically, she said that Riza is really insecure. It kinda makes sense.

– Alrighty. I decided to take the advice from two friends and finish this off before it gets too repetitive. So, here's the last chapter of Snow.

-------------------------------

Outside of Rizas apartment, Roy stood as firm as a brick. He knew that he should knock on the door or do something to announce his presence, but his limbs wouldn't budge. This was a completely new experience for Roy Mustang. Never had he felt such a strong mix of nervousness and anticipation. His brow furrowed in frustration. Why couldn't he knock on the damn door! At this point, he was almost late and he shuddered to think of what Riza would do to him if he kept her waiting any longer. Roy took in a deep breath as he raised his arm. Before he could do a thing, the door flew open to reveal an irritated-looking Riza. "Roy, you twit," she hissed. "Get in here before someone sees you!" Roy complied and clumsily closed the door behind him. "How long were you standing there for?" Riza asked as she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Roy shrugged and sat across from Riza at the small, wooden table. She sighed with a slight smile. "Never mind. Would you like some tea?"

Roy grinned at the lack of a scolding. "Sure." As he looked around Rizas apartment, Roys eyebrows arched higher and higher. "Riza," he said carefully, "why is your apartment so..."

"Messy?" Roy nodded. "How much free time do you think I have to unpack all this stuff?"

Roy looked at the table top solemnly when he recalled a conversation the two had while they were trapped.. "Not a lot..."

"Exactly," Riza stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she leaned her backside against the counter top.

Roy looked up and smiled. "You've got time now. Not to mention an extra pair of hands." Riza giggled when Roy began to wave his hands from side to side to emphasize his point.

"How could I refuse such an enthusiastic helper?"

-------

Roy held up a small crystal dinner platter. "Where does this go, Riza?" With a quick glance at the item in question, Riza pointed to the second cabinet to the left of her sink. Roy opened up one of the last boxes and stumbled back, terrified of what he had discovered. "Riza...," he asked uncertainly, "why do you have so many of _these_?" Riza crawled over to him. She smiled when she saw the source of his horror.

"Think of it this way, Roy: You have multiple pairs of ignition gloves, and I have multiple guns and clips of bullets." Roy hastily closed the frightening box and shoved it in a near by closet. Then, Roy moved on to the last bag. His eyes softened and his mind wandered to days past as he examined the lone object. Upon sensing Roys lack of movement, Riza turned to him. Her lips curved into a small, sad smile when she noticed the picture frame in his hands. "It's the last picture my father and I took together."

Roy continued to study the picture. "You look so young..."

"It was a long time ago Roy."

After giving it one last glance, Roy placed the photo on the counter and sighed. "I suppose it was." Roy plopped down on the couch beside Riza. "So," he said loudly, "how about you enlighten me as to why you ignored me for over a month."

"The higher ups are having your subordinates hand in a monthly record of your activities." Riza saw Roys sour face and quickly added, "they're under direct orders that they can't afford to disobey, but I'm sure they don't put anything bad down."

"Bad?"

Riza tapped her chin. "I doubt they said anything about the bathroom incident or the flaming Christmas tree or-"

Roy held up a hand. "Point proven, a lot of stuff goes on in our office that the higher ups would be better off not knowing." Roy looked at Riza nervously. "They didn't ask you to hand in an evaluation too, did they?"

"No, they wouldn't dare do that. Everyone knows that I would never do a thing to harm your reputation."

"Then how did you know about it?"

Riza smiled. "Nothing gets past me in my own office."

"But I still don't understand why you had to ignore me completely," Roy said while he coughed uneasily.

Riza scoffed. "Things would have gone much smoother if you had picked up on the bits of code I used."

"What do you mean?" Roy said as his eyes bulged.

Riza stifled a giggle. "It surprises me that you didn't catch any of it." Roy shook his vehemently. "Well, when I said that you should be a more responsible superior officer, I was trying to tell you that the others were listening in on our conversations."

"Oh, so the other day when you told Havoc and Breda not to gamble in the office..."

"I was attempting to tell you that we needed to talk outside of Headquarters." Roy slapped his face. "You know," Riza said as she played with the fabric at the hem of her skirt, "for a little while I thought that you were ignoring me..."

Roy cupped Rizas cheek. "I would never-,"

"...but then I realized that you were just being dense." Roy laughed and kissed Riza.

When the two separated, Roy tightly clasped his arms around Riza. He savored the warmth that emitted from her body and greedily drank in her sent. "I missed you so much... You have no idea how much I wanted to hold you during that month. It was driving me insane." Riza pulled away from Roy and stared into his eyes.

"Then let me be yours tonight."

Roy searched her gaze for any hint of distaste. "Are you sure?"

She lent forward and whispered in his ear. "You seem to forget that I've been waiting too..." Riza stood up and took Roys hand in her own. She led Roy to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

--------

Late that night, Roy sat up in bed. He then stretched and rubbed his cold limbs. A pair of warm arms wrapped around Roys torso and his joints relaxed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Riza caressed his chest lightly. "Is something wrong?" Shaking his head ever-so-slightly, Roy took Rizas hand.

"I don't ever want things to go back to normal between us. In the office I can restrain myself a little,_ just_ a little mind you."

"Alright, Roy. But nothing too risky."

Roy found Rizas ring finer and began to stroke it gently. "And when I become Fuhrer, the exact minute after I'm officially given the title, we'll get married." For a while Riza remained silent. "Riza?" Roy whispered. He felt Riza lean her head into his chest and smile.

"Yes... And until that day, I'll stay two steps behind you."

Roy brought Rizas head up. "Why two steps behind?" Riza planted a soft, delicate kiss on his lips.

"So I can keep you on the right path and catch you if you fall."

-------

Riza groaned when her alarm clock went off the next morning. After turning off the offending noise, Riza propped herself up on her elbows and glanced at the man beside her. "Roy," she said softly, "it's time to get up." He yawned and rolled over. Riza thought for a moment. "Never mind, it would be best if I went in ahead of you today." Riza pulled herself out of bed, took a quick shower and put on her uniform. She left a short time later, being carful not to make any loud noises.

—

About half way to Headquarters, Riza heard her name being called. She turned to see the love of her life chasing after her like a mad man. "Roy," she asked, "what is so important that you need to come after me in your boxers?" Roy looked down and cursed. "Here, take this," Riza said, exasperated. Roy took the uniform jacket gratefully, even though it was several sizes too small. He draped it over his shoulders and grinned. "Now," she sighed, "tell me what happened." Without warning, Roy crushed their lips together. Riza felt her head spin as Roy licked her lips hungrily. With no hesitation, Riza allowed Roy entrance. She fought him tooth and nail for dominance of the kiss. When Roy unexpectedly pressed their bodies closer together, Riza lost her concentration and Roy took control. She shivered as Roy traced his bare fingers over her back. He left her lips and proceeded to land light kisses all over her neck and jaw line.

Roy had just begun to untuck Rizas shirt when a car sped down the street. The two promptly snapped back to reality and stared at each other in a stupor-like state. Riza rubbed her swollen lips. "I'm sorry, Riza. I guess I was a little out of control."

Riza smiled and shrugged. "You were no less lucid then last night. But still," she said after giving him a quick peck on his cheek, "we have quite a few good morning kisses to make up for..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. This has been a whole lot of fun, and I think I've learned a lot. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Here's the last NotSoLazyList...

Ladyvella42, Ranma Matsuri, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, Shoutenryu, Nilmiel, Kohaku of the Ice, Anicka, Celest Rose, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, rainismysunshine, FLAMETAL, EyesFallOpenXX, LaZyEnErGeTiC, elleebellie, Fallenangelesance43, redsoul, wolves-eye, MoonStarDutchess, Fullmetalfan, edward elric, 19bLuEoRaNgE9, Demon Slaying Riza, Inu Tachi Lover, FighterNOTlover, Melis2a, aznskatermel, Draga en Love, animeluvr8, otaku dreamer, Hayashi Azuma, Keiana, xenos kadmia, Selene Illusinia, loveedelric,Waterlillies, and Anime Specialist. I wonder if I can make it to 300 reviews...

I'd like to thank each and every single person who reviewed. well... that is aside from the one person who said "moron" and nothing else in an anonymous review... I wont say thank you to that person. Super-special thanks to Shou, Nil, Koti, rainismysunshine, Anicka, Ladyvella42, and MoonStarDutchess. ... And to those of you who read this fic and didn't bother to leave a review... (glares)

Keep on the look out for more Royai works from me!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Hello all! I'm sorry, this isn't actually a new chapter… I just wanted to let all you fans of this fic know that I have (or will be) posting a new fic that will be a parallel to this one. What does parallel mean? Well, it will be a similar situation-wise to "Snow!" And it will have about the same tone to it. So if you have a chance look up the new fic entitled "Summer!" Thanks!

-- Cles---


End file.
